Plan GSART AKA Get Starfire and Robin Together
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: Robin, vigilante extraordinaire, has fought countless villains and overcame many difficult situations, but none, as difficult as admitting his love to Starfire in a simple game of truth or dare. RobStar.


**Plan GSART AKA Get Starfire and Robin Together**

_An attempt at maniacal laughter echoed across the Ops Room. Plan GSART was in session. Robin. Starfire. Raven. Beast Boy. Cyborg. A nifty game of truth or dare. Things are about to get pretty twisted._

---

_Saturday 1:42 AM_

Robin gulped nervously, as he tugged at his collar.

Was it just him, or was this room getting considerably warmer?

Was it just him, or did the rain outside seem to be mocking him?

Was it just him, or did everyone seem to be smiling at one each other in a 'ha, we're evil geniuses' sort of way?

Was it just him, or did everyone –even his sweet, beloved Starfire– seem to be out to get him?

He believed it was not just him and with the glare Starfire had been sending him all week, that _just_ maybe he was missing something…

However, he did not have much time to dwell on the mystery of the not-as-kind-as-usual-Starfire, because he had to figure out he could answer this question. And fast.

---

_Saturday 11:46 PM _

_An attempt at a maniacal laughter echoed across the Ops Room._

---

_Thursday 3:52 PM _

Raven hesitated as she stroked the back of Starfire's head sympathetically, attempting to console the heartbroken alien, "There, there Starfire… it will be… okay?" she offered weakly.

Starfire continued to sob uncontrollably, head strewn across Raven's dark bed sheets, talking in-between spouts of tears, "But… but... I… fear… he… may… not… care… for… me!" she wailed, a fresh rush of tears spilling upon Raven's recently made bed.

Raven, for one, felt uncomfortable with the entire situation. It was usually Robin who comforted Starfire about her… issues, but seeing as Robin _was _the issue, Starfire had come to _her_ in hopes of solving her problem.

God, what Raven wouldn't give for someone else in this tower with two X chromosomes.

"There, there Starfire," Raven repeated, using something she had picked up from the many 'chick flicks' she and Starfire had observed on their annual 'Girl's Night', "It's okay, we'll… well, Robin _does _care for you, he's just too much of a coward to show you."

Starfire screeched as she began to cry anew, unhappy that her precious Robin was being insulted, even under these circumstances.

Raven sighed, _she _would be the one needing comforting after this. Taking a deep breath, Raven said the only thing that came to mind, "Starfire, how does this sound? I'll find a way to make Robin come to senses. You just… relax, eat chocolate, whatever those depressed girls do in those movies you and I always watch. Okay?"

Starfire sniffled, but began to cease in her crying, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She still looked like the image of perfection, despite her blotchy eyes and her flushed cheeks.

Squealing in joy, Starfire hugged her friend, "Oh thank you Friend Raven! You are most glorious to do such a kind thing for me!"

Raven tried not to cringe at the bone-crushing hug, thinking to herself, "_Well damn all those who say alien's don't have mood swings_."

---

_Thursday 4:21 AM_

Raven stalked through the hallways, daring to venture where no other girl before her had dared to (or wanted to) go.

Opening the doors into the Ops Room, Raven saw the three male Titans joking around and stuffing pizza into their mouths, and generally being gross and rude and what has come to be considered as 'the teenage male' by the scientific community at large. In the urgency of the situation Raven did not even shake her head in disapproval at the crude antics of teenage masculinity.

Taking a deep breath, and regaining her composure, Raven stomped over to Cyborg and Beast Boy, and grabbed each of the male's ears. She began to stride back to the entrance offering only a quickly growl of, "We need to talk, _now,_" as an explanation.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as he allowed himself to be pulled by the ear away from the Vegan pizza, "I _swear _I didn't do it! It was all Cyborg's fault! I told him not to put mint chocolate chip ice cream in your shampoo! I mean, why waste perfectly good ice-cream!" as the gothic girl's grip tightened on his ear, he pleaded, "Dude, not the ears! Chicks _dig _the ears."

Robin watched with slight amusement while his friends got whisked away in the fiery rage of Raven. He debated for a few moments whether to go after his teammates, but then decided against it. They could rescue themselves. Probably. They _were _teenage superheroes, after all.

Plus, the longer they were gone meant the more time Robin had to stuff the remaining pizza down his face till they got back.

---

_Thursday 4:44 PM_

Raven paced around Starfire's bed, her three friends watching her with baffled expressions plastered upon their faces, none having any idea while the other was present.

"Friend Raven what is this-" Starfire began, before Raven interrupted her.

Groaning at the prospect of what she must do next, Raven turned to the two boys, "Okay, listen, Starfire's having some boy trouble…" Raven phrased carefully.

Starfire, red in the face, covered her face with her hands, as if it might hide her from the embarrassment that was sure to come, "Raven, must we tell Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy… of my current relationship status?"

"It's vital Starfire, and trust me, it's not like anyone doesn't know about yours and Robin's relationship," seeing the mortified look on Starfire's face, Raven quickly added, "At least, not in the tower, I mean we're your friends Starfire, we know these things…" she finished lamely.

"Dude, so Star's having some problems with Robin, so what do you need me and Cyborg for? I mean, I know _I'm _a master of love, but what do you need Cyborg for?" Beast Boy asked, clearly confused, as usual.

"Yeah- wait… I am as much of a master of love as you are! Even if that's not saying much," Cyborg angrily shot back, "Even if BB _was _a 'master of love'- which we all know he's not…You know Grass Stain can't keep him mouth shut when it comes to secrets."

"Seriously," Beast Boy agreed, using a word that was only slightly foreign to him, "Why'd you have to take us away from the pizza. Robin was almost being normal for once. You know… not being all leader-ish… but teen-ish… and the pizza! _The pizza goddamnit was great!_! And now Robin's going to eat it all. And even if he didn't… pizza doesn't taste good reheated."

Raven rolled her eyes and cut off the rambling changeling, "I was unaware of your woes. Listen, I have a plan… well, I have an _idea_ for a plan. Starfire's having a… _problem _with Robin, not _problems_. He's being… Robin, and Starfire 'fears'," even though Raven considered herself way too cool to deign to use air quotes, all parties involved could tell that if she did, she would have used them just previously, "that Robin might not return her feelings for him."

Starfire hid behind her pink comforter, as she murmured, "Friend Raven, I appreciate that you are going to such great lengths to assist me… but I do believe I am still in the room, and I would prefer you not to converse as if I am not."

"Yo girl, you're tripping!" Cyborg shouted at the humiliated Starfire, "Rob's _crazy _about you," he stressed the word crazy, but even that did not help Starfire catch the double meaning behind the word, or really the singular meaning.

Raven dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand, "Yes, yes, we know that. We know that lover boy's obsessive, but that's besides the point. We need him to admit his feelings for Starfire, or just get him to make a move for the love of Azar! Now I know you two have some plans, would you care to share us?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances, and after a curt nod, Beast Boy diplomatically spoke, "Yeah, we have a plan… we call it, RMAMBSEH."

"And this stands for…?" Raven questioned, eyebrow arched in an odd manner.

"Robin makes a move because Starfire entices him," Beast Boy said simply.

Starfire groaned, and snuggled more into her circular bed, where there were no mean, but well meaning, people to embarrass her, as Raven merely asked, "You know the word 'entice'?"

Beast Boy glared in response.

---

_Friday 4:13 PM_

Starfire sighed, as she turned once more to Raven, "Oh Raven, I am not sure I am _able _do this," Starfire shook her head to clear it of doubts.

"Come on Starfire, sometimes a girl _has_ to make the first move," Raven persuaded the nervous Starfire, "It's the twenty-first century, you know, feminism, men and women are equal and all that. Take a stand for America- and women everywhere!" she said, fake enthusiasm oozing from every pore.

Luckily, Starfire had yet to quite distinguish the difference between Raven's fake enthusiasm and real enthusiasm. (In reality, the answer was easy, the latter was a red herring, it did not exist.)

"Oh but Friend Raven-" Starfire began in a whining tone that was usually used by Beast Boy.

"Starfire, _go,_" and with a final push out of the door, Starfire was on her way to venture towards her latest and most difficult challenge; Robin.

Taking time to straighten out her outfit, making sure she did not look as disheveled as she felt, Starfire took a deep breath, and walked with as much confidence as she could muster towards the Ops Door.

That confidence deflated the moment Starfire saw Robin channel surfing on the black semi-circular couch. Immediately slouching, Starfire floated sadly over to what she hoped to soon be her boyfriend…

"Hello Friend Robin," Starfire began only half-heartedly, feeling the attempt was already a failure, "I have been thinking, and I was wondering if you would partake in seeing the movie with me?"

Robin paused his channel surfing by turning off the TV and putting the remote down, to fully consider the proposition Starfire had set before him, "Hmm, that sounds like fun Star."

Starfire perked up slightly, "You… believe it sounds like fun?" she could feel her heart beating rapidly within her chest.

"Sure, I love seeing a movie with you guys. But I don't know how we're going to get Raven and Beast Boy to agree on one movie…" Robin trailed off in thought, as he added with a small laugh, "Unless it's a depressing comedy, but that's an oxymoron in itself."

Normally Starfire would have questioned the meaning of the word 'oxymoron', but she was not even near her normal inquisitive self, and didn't think she could make herself ask a question without sounding like the depressed creature she truly was on the inside.

Disheartened, Starfire sadly informed Robin, "I do not believe I am in the mood to see a movie… anymore." She broke away from Robin's gaze.

Robin cocked an eyebrow at her, "Okay Star… what _do _you want to do?"

"Perhaps we could journey to the new 'World of Sushi' bar downtown? I hear its cuisine is quite enlightening," Starfire attempted to try again, with almost as much enthusiasm as her first try.

Robin shook his head, "I'd love to go Star, but you know Beast Boy's not willing to go. I mean, it's raw fish, I'm not in the mood for 'It's dead fish you're eating' lecture he gives me every time I try to order sushi. Maybe you and I can go another time…"

"Yes," Starfire said with a loud sigh, "Perhaps another time…"

"Star, sorry I'm shooting down all of your ideas, I personally love sushi-" Robin began, backpedaling, because Robin may have been a male, and a teenage one at that, but even he knew what a sigh like that meant.

Starfire held out a hand and interjected with a new solution, "Maybe… we could go to the park?" She didn't even bother to hope that Robin might agree with her this time.

"The park?" Robin asked blinking, "Star, you know I love the park, and we always have fun with the… wonderful picnics you pack, but it's _raining_ Star. And by the time we're ready, it would be past dinner-"

"Yes, I suppose you are correct in that assumption," Starfire cut Robin off once again, quick to make a new suggestion that might heal her aching heart, "Do you believe we might take a trip to the arcade of videos?"

Robin nodded, "Of course Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy would love that! They've been looking forward to playing at the new arcade for a while! You always have the best ideas!" This was all voiced in an overly cheerful tone, one that was always unassociated with Robin. It was also finished with a large smile, that was obviously as fake as Control Freak trying to be cool.

The compliment, as an attempt to make Starfire feel better, did not in the slightest work. In fact, it went over her head, as she was too despaired by the fact that Robin did not seem to care about her at all, nor wish to spend time alone with her.

But Robin did not stay to continue his ambush to make Starfire feel better. He instead, as any other male in his position would do, made a run for it. He jumped up from his seat upon the couch and power walked to the door.

As the door slid open, Robin did not even notice Raven pretending not to listen in on his and Starfire's conversation. Watching the Boy Blunder walk down the hallway, cape billowing out behind him, Raven turned to Starfire and, with a sad smirk on her face, dismally telling the gloomy alien, "So… I'm guessing he didn't get your hints?"

The alien princess simply sighed in return and slumped her shoulders, making her way back to the safe refuge that was her room. After all, Robin would not dare be in there for at least an hour.

---

_Friday 4:31 PM_

The group of conspirators regrouped in their place of headquarters, also known as Starfire's room (or as Beast Boy had deemed it the 'Secret Lair') to form another plan. Hopefully, this time, a plan that might actually have a chance at success.

Cyborg peered around in the darkness, with only a single flashlight as the group of conspirators (also known as GOC)'s form of life. Not being able to see anything made Cyborg cranky, and so he hollered at Beast Boy, "Man, turn on the lights!"

Beast Boy muttered under his breath, as he made his way towards the light switch, "Don't worry Flashie, I will use you later. I swear it by Monkey Ninjas 4.4!"

Shaking his head, Cyborg turned to Raven, eyebrow pitched, "So… I'm guessing Mission A was a blow out?"

"A blow out?" Raven questioned at the same time Starfire sniffled, "Yes Friend Cyborg I am afraid it was the out of blow!"

Starfire began to sob on the spot as Cyborg hesitantly placed a metallic arm around the girl, unsure of what to do in the situation- since Robin did not usually allow anyone but himself to comfort Starfire. This was obviously the correct thing to do, because Starfire began to cry openly (or more openly than before, as currently, she was making no efforts to restrain her tears) upon his shoulder.

Turning to Raven, Cyborg mouthed over Starfire's head, "What's up with her?"

Raven answered, "Starfire tried to ask Robin, multiple times, to hang out, alone, with her. He shot down each one of her requests making Starfire feel as if Robin doesn't want to be alone with her– shooting down her self-esteem as well, if I may add."

With her condition verbally voiced, a fresh onslaught of tears poured down Starfire's face.

"So… anyone have any ideas of what we have to do next?" Cyborg asked as he put another comforting arm around Starfire, wrapping the depressed alien in a tight hug, because if anyone needed a hug right now, it was Starfire.

---

_Friday 9:16 PM_

A few hours later, Beast Boy timidly raised his hand in the air, as if he were a schoolboy awaiting a teacher's approval. He avoided eye contact with Raven. "Erm…I have a question…Please?"

"Beast Boy, if this has anything to do with robots, hypnosis, rabid squirrels or noble hares, I will personally make sure you'll never have children," Raven warned. For extra impact, she made her fist glow with her deadly black-colored magic.

Hastily, Beast Boy withdrew his hand from the air, deciding, for the moment, not to risk invoking Raven's anger, which, needless to say, he had already failed at miserably.

Cyborg who was still attempting to console a bereaved Starfire suggested (who knew aliens had the tear ducts for these kinds of tears?), "Why don't we play a game?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she testily replied, "Sure, let's play a game. Maybe it will end up like the Twister incident or perhaps, if we are lucky enough the MASH incident."

"Robin only threw Beast Boy out of a window, Rae! You do that twice on a daily basis!" Cyborg argued, not willing to let go of his previous 'great' idea.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy interjected, as Raven was about to shoot back an answer to Cyborg, "I just had burning sensation in my head!"

Raven rose an eyebrow. "You mean an idea? Well, that's new," she commented dryly.

Completely ignoring the insult, Beast Boy enthusiastically continued, "Yeah! Here's what we're going to do..."

---

_Saturday 11:46 PM_

An attempt at a maniacal laughter echoed across the Ops Room.

Those of you reading along at home may be overcome with a sudden feeling of déjà vu. You would be right. Those who are not of this group should really get their memory checked.

But, for all intents and purposes, we are now returning to the beginning of our story.

All it took was one group of conspirators, a weeping Starfire, a flashlight nicknamed Flashie, a rainy night and a boy who apparently wouldn't understand the difference between a girl with a crush on him and a bottle of spicy mustard.

Yes, things were all going according to plan…

Robin raised an eyebrow at the cackling (and yet quite moronic Beast Boy), as he asked, "Um… so why was I literally dragged from my bedroom, in the dead of night, into the Ops room?" Robin, of course, was not aware that normal teenagers did not know the meaning of the phrase 'dead of night', and if they did, most certainly did not consider any time before midnight to fit the definition.

It was, however, quite clear that Robin spoke the truth. For those of our fashion conscious readers, Robin was sporting long red flannel pants and a lengthy thin green t-shirt. It was his favorite night-wear, it made him feel…manly. And of course, his mask, as always was in place, while his night-wear made him feel manly his mask was purely responsible for Robin feeling cool and mysterious.

Beast Boy, himself was wearing bright pink footie pajamas, mumbled, "I don't know Rob, I _thought_ this was going to happen tomorrow! I had my favorite PJs dry cleaned and everything… and then Raven _pulls_ me out of my bed and tells me we have to do this tonight…" Though nobody else could hear it, Beast Boy was still mumbling to himself about bossy sorceresses.

Cyborg pushed the half-awake, and still rambling Beast Boy to the side, Cyborg who had on only a yellow night cap, added to Beast Boy's deranged comment (at Robin's confused look), "Well, see, we decided since we're all teens, we should do, you know, some normal teen stuff. I mean, Starfire wanted to know what regular teens did when they spent the night together… and when we told her what they did at a sleepover, she decided we should have one… we kind of forgot to tell you today so… here we are now."

"That's weird… why wouldn't she just ask me?" Robin muttered, barely audible to himself, with a dejected look on his beautifully feminine face.

Raven, however, who was standing right next to Robin, wearing her uniform, heard the Boy Blunder and incoherently mumbled, "Yeah… I wonder."

Starfire, who was half awake, yawned widely and asked, "But why, Friends did we have to do this so late in the evening?" She reached upwards, her limbs going as far as they could go.

Robin avoided Starfire's gaze, eyes diverted to the floor as he spoke, "I don't know, Star…"

Now why, dear readers, you might ask was Robin avoiding Starfire's gaze? It is not because he realized the previous errors of his way and was now feeling hopelessly embarrassed about it, but instead, the answer lies simply in Starfire's outfit choice. Starfire had on a soft yellow spaghetti strap nightgown, which if you want to get technical (which Robin did not care to do), showed off a fair amount of cleavage (how, Robin didn't exactly want to get into either) and ended shorter than mid-thigh. Needless to say, the outfit was stimulating enough for any man's mind, but for Robin…

"Hey Star," Robin was suddenly struck by a stroke of brilliance, "You must be cold, it's rather drafty in the room, isn't it? And you only have on your PJs."

Starfire blinked, looking at Robin, as she blushed, "Yes… I believe I am feeling the chilly. Why might you ask?" There was an edge of hope intertwined in her singsong voice.

"Great!" Robin said with enthusiasm as he made a mad dash towards the couch, and grabbing a fuzzy pink blanket, and throwing it into her arms with enough force to knock down a person, he cried with eagerness, "Here you go!"

Starfire's smile faltered, "… Thank you…?"

Robin jovially told the crestfallen alien, "Wrap it around tight!"

Raven turned to Cyborg, "This might be harder than we thought…" she murmured. It was all Cyborg could do to mutely nod in response.

---

_Saturday 12:01 AM_

"So Robin…" Beast Boy turned to the Boy Wonder, deciding to waste no time to get down to his brilliant plan, "Truth or dare?"

Rolling his eyes, Robin wondered if he should ask if he could try neither, but he knew that wasn't an option. This was such a juvenile game, "I guess dare," Robin said half-heartedly.

Beast Boy guffawed loudly, "Perfect…" then turning to Raven, Beast Boy whispered (rather shrilly), "What dare should I use?"

Raven sighed deeply, as she announced, "Robin, I dare you to sing to Madonna." She smirked her famous Raven-like smirk.

"That all you got?" Robin challenged.

"You wish," Raven sneered, "You have to dance as well-"

"Oh yes, singing and dancing to Madonna is so horrible," Robin commented dryly. In his defense, he didn't realize how stupid he was being to antagonize his darer. He was, after all, woken up in the middle of the night.

Raven sighed, "Would you let me finish? You need to dance, and sing to Madonna, in Starfire's regular outfit. And… complete with jewelry, and a video camera watching your every move."

Robin gulped nervously at Raven's wide smirk, "Um… can I choose the song?"

"No," Raven's smirk was growing wider by the second, "I choose Madonna's… 'Material Girl'."

"But, you know I hate that song!" Robin exclaimed frustration dancing around his words.

Starfire blinked, "But Robin, it is _my _favorite Madonna song," she said sadly.

"Oh snap," Cyborg whispered into Beast Boy's ear.

Robin looked towards the plush carpet, as he mumbled, "I guess… I'll go into your closet."

Starfire glared at the top of Robin's spiky hair (it seemed he did not even take out gel when he slept) and as she icily replied, "Yes, I suppose you shall. I would prefer you to put everything back as you found it."

"Diss!" Beast Boy howled out loud into the Ops room, receiving numerous dirty looks.

Robin, however, ignored Beast Boy's outburst, as he trudged along to Starfire's room, head hanging down low, looking like a puppy just scolded, or, more accurately, like the disheveled mess he really was.

The moment Robin left the room, a resounding thud echoed around, as Raven slapped a palm on her thigh, turning her attention to the two giggling school girls, or as they were known by name, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Why… did… you… do… that?" Raven asked through grinding teeth and clenched fists, "You… aren't… helping!" And with a sudden thrust of her arm, Raven sent a wave of black magic hurtling towards the two immature teens, knocking them over like dominos. She smirked. It was really a great stress reliever.

---

_Saturday 12:32 AM_

Robin stepped shamefully into the Ops Room, eyes closed beneath his mask, awaiting the taunts of his peers.

The result was instantaneous.

Starfire tilted her head towards the side, as she viewed Robin, "I… I was not aware that you possessed such fine curves."

Scowling in response, the Boy Wonder hissed in reply, "I do not have curves."

"I believe you _do_ Friend Robin," Starfire told the Aerial Avenger through narrowed eyes.

"Burn!" Cyborg and Beast Boy called out simultaneously, and then proceeded to burst in a fit of giggles.

Raven shot a glance at the two Titans, "What did I tell you about that?"

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg, and both shared a nod as they shouted in chorus, "How rude!"

"Thanks for the commentary," Raven commented dryly, "But I do believe that we have forgotten to start the song _and _the video camera. Cyborg, I think you should have the honor…" she trailed off tactfully, eyes full of disdain.

Putting his head in his hands, Robin sighed, his voice came out muffled as he said, "Just get it over with."

"Gladly," Starfire muttered, with a rare trace of hatred in her voice. She scoffed and crossed her arms, turning her head away from Robin.

The song began and Madonna's high pitched voice was accompanied by Robin's gruff (and with the expectation of Starfire's opinion) incredibly painful to listen to;

"_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me, I think they're okay…"_

Beast Boy laughed loudly and obnoxiously, "Some boys kiss you Rob? Give me a list, though I'm not sure if we have enough paper for you to fill out _all _the names."

"Yeah Star, you might have some competition," Cyborg laughed along with Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head, but did not prevent the two boys from mocking Robin, '_He deserves it from all the torture he's put Star through' _she thought to herself as she said aloud, "Robin don't forget to dance."

He didn't.

"_We're living in a Material World, and I am a Material Girl."_

"Rob's such a Material Girl."

"More like a Gel Girl."

The only thing that was keeping Robin from massacring the two male Titans, was the adorable look on Starfire's face. As much it pained him to be embarrassed at such length, the look on Starfire's face was truly worth all the suffering- or at least most of it. The cute look of hatred and admiration melted Robin's heart.

"_Some boys try, and some boys lie, but I don't let them play."_

"Yo, Rob, how you ever going to get a boy if you don't let them play?" Cyborg asked, holding in the laughter.

Robin still did not kill them, and that my friends, took an enormous amount of self control.

"_Experience has made me rich, and now they're after me."_

Robin ended the song, as Raven killed the music, though a form of music, if one could even call it music, was still playing.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sang on, eyes closed, voices only an octave away from Madonna's, "Robin's living in a moronic world, he's a material girl."

"The music died, you two should too," Robin added with a sneer.

Starfire shrugged from her position on the floor, "I believed that version to be most accurate."

Raven turned to the two boys, "Not a word," she commanded.

"Who's next?" Robin asked, as he squatted down on the floor next to his Starfire, still wearing said Starfire's outfit.

"Are you not going to change?" Starfire asked Robin without looking.

Robin shook his head, "Nah, its tacky look fits my mood rather well. Especially the song I just had to sing, it fits all so perfectly, don't you think?"

"I do not believe my outfit nor Madonna is tacky in the least. Perhaps since it is you who is wearing the outfit, it has become tacky. I do not appreciate someone who does not appreciate my own opinions, as differing from his own they might be," Starfire hissed back, finally looking Robin in the eye.

"And _I_ do not appreciate someone who insults me for no reason!" Robin shot back, "What's with you anyways?"

"You should know!" She cried back, as she turned her head, unable to face Robin. Afraid tears might pour down her face.

Robin gave way to an aggravated sigh.

"Well, on with the game!" Beast Boy cried out jovially, completely ignoring the exchange between Starfire and Robin.

"Since we're going alphabetically, it's my turn," Cyborg announced, "Robin, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied monotonously, deciding he did not want a repeat of the last Madonna incident.

"Um… do you like Madonna?" Cyborg asked, as an attempt to lure Robin into a false sense of security (it had nothing to do with the fact that it was what Raven told him to ask earlier.)

Robin glanced sadly in Starfire's direction, as he declared loudly, "Yes, I _love_ Madonna."

Starfire turned to Robin, and held his gaze for a full ten seconds, before she turned away. Robin took that as an improvement. A _large _improvement.

Raven began to speak, but before she could utter a word Beast Boy interrupted her, "Since Raven took my dare, I'm taking her turn. Robin, truth or dare?"

"What is this, gang up on Robin day?"

"No, no Robin," Raven informed the angered teen, "It's _always _gang up on Robin day."

"I believe it is worthy of being an intergalactic holiday," Starfire chirped in.

Robin shook his head, "Fine, I choose truth." _The last one wasn't so bad._

"What do you look for in a girl?" Beast Boy asked eagerly- perhaps a little too eagerly for Robin's taste.

Robin nervously chanced a glance at Starfire, who was determinedly staring at a square of carpet in front of her, pretending not to care at all about what his answer was. Robin knew she cared. He knew she knew that he knew she cared.

This situation must be handled diplomatically, his answer must be very careful, as so much weighed on it, turning to Beast Boy, Robin spoke his award winning answer, "Um… she has to be… a girl?"

"So you'd pick up anything with boobs and an ass?" Cyborg asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No!" Robin protested quickly.

"Good, 'cause with high qualifications like that, even Control Freak fits your description," Cyborg informed Robin.

Robin shuddered and turned to Starfire, "Star, you haven't had a chance to go," the only response Robin received was a huff from Starfire, "Truth or dare?"

"I shall choose the truth, for I have nothing to hide, and I am not afraid of admitting truths to my friends. Including my feelings for others," Starfire added, trying to give the Boy Blunder a hint to the cause of the anger, and knowing Robin, as much as Starfire loved him, it went over his head.

For a great boy detective, Robin was not very good with hints- especially ones that derived from Starfire herself.

"Um…do you like mustard?" Robin offered weakly, the hint indeed flying over his head.

"Is that the best question you can present me with? I have thought you had the intelligence higher than Friend Beast Boy," Starfire icily told Robin, only a _tad _bit madder at the Aerial Avenger then before.

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested, but his complaint went ignored by the two bickering Titans.

Robin refrained from rolling his eyes, but only barely, "Fine, um… do you like Silkie?"

"Was that supposed to be a better question?" Starfire asked with a pitched eyebrow.

Robin didn't want to make this harder on him with a bad truth, but Starfire was making it _very_ hard, he scratched his head.

"Sure," he replied distantly, "… Um, do you like ponytails?"

Starfire paused for a moment, Robin was afraid she was going to blast him with a starbolt, but then she spoke, "I do not often change the style of my hair, but yes, I suppose it is nice to be… _bolder _every once in a while."

"I'm sure it is," Robin nodded, happy Starfire was no longer screaming at him, though he wasn't sure why.

Starfire shook her head, and turned to Cyborg, "Friend Cyborg you have not had a turn."

"Um… right Star," Cyborg agreed, hesitantly glancing at Raven from the corner of his eye. After all, this was not going according to plan in the slightest…

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire proclaimed loudly, "The truth or the dare?"

The robotic member of the Titans blinked, this was _not _at _all _according to plan, "Um… truth, Starfire."

"I am most pleased that you are not also a cowardly lion at the telling of the truths," Starfire took a short pause to consider an adequate truth, "I would wish to know, truthfully, what is your most prized possession?"

Cyborg answered without any uncertainty or even the slightest pause, "My T-Car baby! It's so gorgeous! And I just applied a new glossy sheen…" Cyborg trailed off with a gleam in his one brown eye.

"I thought the T-Car was supposed to be a crime fighting machine? Not your one true love," Robin commented sourly.

"Hey! It's my turn again!" Beast Boy shrieked to no one in particular, "Robbie! Truth or dare!"

Robin scowled, hardly able to contain himself from striking Beast Boy, as he said through clenched teeth, "I don't know. But I guess, since the team is on a roll, I'll go with truth…"

"Hmmm, let's get down to the juicy stuff," Beast Boy remarked, stroking his chin somewhat thoughtfully, "How about…-" Beast Boy paused, and glanced at the palm of his hand, grimacing that he couldn't decipher his own handwriting. "Robin, what would be your cream dote?" He smirked, clearly satisfied with himself.

"Dream date, you imbecile," ridiculed Raven. With two clean spouts of her magic, two pillows, rather hard pillows, according to Beast Boy, hit him square in the back of the head.

"One would wonder," started Robin, "If you were planning something…" he dragged off, looking at each of his team members briefly.

Eyes moving shiftily, side to side, Beast Boy ordered Robin to just answer the question, which provoked the following mature response from Robin, "What? What's my cream dote? What the hell is that anyway? A dote of cream?"

"_Dream date_!" Beast Boy shouted at the tops of his lungs, "Can't a guy make a mistake reading something without being made fun of?"

"Not when it's his own handwriting," Raven muttered to herself, but just loud enough for the rest of the Titans to hear, "I _told_ him that he should consider taking that penmanship course last year…"

Beast Boy waved away the comment and turned back to Robin, "So Robbie-Poo, what's your _dream date?" _Beast Boy stressed the words 'dream date'.

Robin shuddered at the mention of the 'pet name' as he angrily and forcefully informed his awaiting team, "As long as it is _not _on a boat. Thanks for reminding me Beast Boy."

"Yes…" Starfire droned sadly, "Thank you Beast Boy."

Ignoring his teammates' slightly crushed demeanor, Robin announced, "How come you guys are only choosing _me _for truth or dare? Shouldn't it be… I don't know… more than asking me questions about myself."

Cyborg quickly changed his plan, after all, they hadn't accounted for Robin being so… _smart_.

"Um… yeah, so Rae, can you cook anything?" Cyborg asked hurriedly, completely ignoring the usual question of 'truth or dare'.

Raven glared harshly at Cyborg, "Yes as a matter of fact, I can cook something."

Beast Boy blinked in surprise, "Really, Rae? What is it? I mean, you're always telling me to learn something new everyday. Yesterday it was Newton's laws. If you throw a gorilla or a monkey out of the window, they both fall at the same speed, remember? I know, 'cause I was the monkey _and _the gorilla."

"I'm surprised Beast Boy knows the difference between a _Fig _Newton and _Isaac _Newton."

This response only caused Starfire to question what 'the meaning of this Fig Newton was'.

"For your information Beast Boy, I will have you know I can make salad, and it tastes _perfectly _fine. And it happens to be Vegan friendly… though, I could add some delicious chicken strips… or even better yet, bacon bits, to appease your appetite," Raven growled at the green changeling.

Beast Boy timidly backed away from the roaring Raven.

"Raven, salad isn't exactly _cooking_," Cyborg pointed out haphazardly.

Raven turned to glare at Cyborg. He laughed nervously, "Not that it really matters… because it's food… so it's just like cooking… and it wasn't that…" he cleared his throat, "It's your turn, Rae- Rae."

"Fine… Robin, truth or dare?" Raven asked, turning her sharp gaze to Robin.

"Since truth has been _so _lucky for me, I guess I'll go with dare," Robin mumbled with hatred dripping with every syllable.

"Fine," Raven said, "I dare you to answer a question of my choice."

Robin made a noise of indignation, "I knew this was coming…"

"What are you're favorite attributes of a female of the same species, that you can tell in one hundred words or more?"

There was a pause that followed this question and then an outburst of cheering, Beast Boy's high pitched clearly ringing out above the others, "You go girl!"

Robin sighed, "Well… I've always… well… she's got to be nice… and you know, not evil."

"Yeah, that's always a good quality."

"And… she can't be a walking doormat… um… I mean, she's got to be able to stand up for herself… like she has a fire in her. You know… that she can protect herself? And she should be beautiful… all exotic… I've always had a fondness of red heads…" Robin trailed off shamefully, only a shade more red than Starfire's locks. "And I do appreciate a certain level of intelligence… I don't know… it's kind of… erm… hard to put into words…"

Beast Boy smoothly interjected, "Cough, Starfire, cough."

"Oh… that wasn't conspicuous at _all_," Cyborg said in a monotone.

"Cut it out you two, and Robin, no you don't need to keep talking. After all, we all know who you were talking about." Raven instructed the babbling Boy Wonder, who turned a brighter shade of red.

Robin, ignoring the giggling Titans, "Yeah, yeah… so it's my turn," he paused, whom should he get revenge on? I mean… this was usual behavior for Cyborg and Beast Boy… and Raven could kick his ass if he tried anything _too_ funny…

"Choose Rae man!" Cyborg encouraged, "Dare her to make us salad all this week!"

"Fine," Robin conceded, happy to be out of making a decision, "Raven, I dare you to make us salad all this week."

"Moron, I already _had _salad duty."

"We have salad duty?" Beast Boy questioned.

Cyborg nodded, "Apparently."

Starfire shook her head at her friend's shenanigans, "I believe it is now my turn friends. And I have the truth or dares for Friend Beast Boy."

"Hit me! Truth!" Beast Boy exclaimed noisily.

"Gladly," Raven said, as she whacked Beast Boy on the back of his head.

Before Beast Boy could even moan in pain, Starfire interrupted, "Friend Beast Boy… might I inquire to know your favorite color?"

Glancing at Raven, Beast Boy declared, "Lavender," causing Raven to blink in surprise.

But completely ignoring the tender moment, Beast Boy shouted, "My turn! Robin… truth or dare?"

Robin shrugged nonchalantly, "Dare. I'm tired of all these 'truths'."

"I… dare … you…" Beast Boy paused for a moment, in seriously deep thought, "To go in that closet, for twenty minutes with Starfire."

"W-w-what?" Robin stuttered, briefly wondering if this was what a heart attack felt like.

Beast Boy grabbed Robin and Starfire's arms, pulling the two heroes towards the closet, and shoving them in with strength uncharacteristic for him in his typical scrawny changeling form, "Come on Robbie, you can handle it, can't you?". That was the last thing Robin heard before the closet was closed and then locked.

"So…" Beast Boy turned to Cyborg, surveying the Ops Room quickly. Hs eyes fell upon the pink blanket, which had fallen off Starfire's shoulders at some point during the game. It was the only sign that Starfire had been there just moments previously. Not that was important. At all. "Let's go get some ice-cream."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"'Cause Rae-Rae, all this thinkin' and plottin' and planin' makes a man, like me, hungry. And it's Vegan friendly ice-cream," he said, and added a wink in Raven's direction.

Raven looked away and mumbled, "My name is Raven."

As the three remainder Titans headed to the abyss of which was their kitchen.

---

_Saturday 3:18 AM_

"So… Star…" Robin said, trying to make conversation in the pitch black closet, "It's kind of dark in here isn't it?"

"I was unaware of this fact, Robin, until you kindly pointed it out for me. Many thanks," Robin, though he couldn't see it, was almost sure Starfire rolled her eyes.

She was really getting too much like Raven, Robin would have to make sure the two girls didn't spend _that _much time together.

"Right… sorry Star."

"What is the point in the forcing us in the closet of cleaning supplies? Is it supposed to be form of torture, being with such… company?" Starfire asked, revulsion weaving around her words.

Robin sighed, as he ran a hand through his tangled locks, "Starfire, since we're going to be stuck in here for a while, tell me what's wrong."

"You have not been able to figure it out for yourself?"

"No, I haven't Star. And I would like to know."

"Well Robin if you would truly like to know… I shall tell you. It is you," Starfire explained.

Robin blinked, "It's something I did?"

"No. It is _you. _If anything, it's something you did _not _do."

"Me? What do you mean, _me_?" Robin asked, scratching his head furiously, "Um…sorry?"

Starfire sighed deeply, "Oh Robin, you make me want to strike you! Is it not obvious! Shall I have to explain every little portion of what I mean! I thought your intellect was far greater than this!"

_Think! Think! Think!_ Robin was telling himself. What in the world had he done to upset, and clearly she was upset, his precious Starfire. Or, perhaps, what had he not done. He just didn't get it, he _always _did his dirty dishes, unless she meant something else… but what?

"Oh Robin!" Starfire repeated, "You still do not know why the truth or the dare game was partaken in tonight, do you? Are you aware of our reasons?"

"Aware of what? Oh, so you _were_ trying to make me do something… but what? I think I'm missing something… something important."

"You are Robin. We… we… we formed a plan… oh, excuse me… this is quite embarrassing… we wished to make you… make you admit your feelings toward me. Whatever they may be," Now that she had started, there was no turning back, "You are so confusing! I do not know how you feel about me! And you never tell me! I just wish to encourage some feeling, no something about how you view me!"

"Star, you know I care deeply about you! Is this something Raven said?"

"But I don't know how deeply you care for me."

"Star-"

"And Raven possibly told me something!"

"Star-"

"But without her I'd have no guidance!"

"Star-"

"But _you_, Friend Robin. When it comes to _you_, I have no idea what to do or how to feel. I have always felt that there was- something between us. And sometimes, you make it seem like that feeling is existent, as well! But just-"

Starfire was stopped mid-rant as Robin put an index finger to her lips, hushing her quietly he leaned in and put his lips upon her own. Warmth immediately spread throughout both of their bodies, sending all previous thoughts of anger and resentment away, to where they would, hopefully, never return.

That _indeed _quieted the talkative alien, and sufficiently answered her question to how he truly felt about her.

Breaking away softly, Robin put his hand on Starfire's thigh, and asked in a husky voice, "Does that answer your question?"

Starfire breathed deeply, and dazedly answered, "Yes," before leaning in for another sensual and sensational kiss. The saliva from each Titan engaged in a graceful dance, leaping from one tongue to another as the two tongues intertwined in a tangled mess.

---

_Sunday 11:42 AM_

The next morning came, and Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into the Ops Room arguing. Of what you may ask, why simply; breakfast. The endless epic argument of tofu versus bacon and eggs.

"Cyborg, tofu is so much better! Not to mention more colorful! I mean have you ever wondered why you've gained fifty-two pounds in the last year?" Beast Boy crossed his arms and glared at Cyborg, preparing himself for the regular morning war.

Cyborg glared in return, "I'm a growing boy! Plus… look at these muscles! You're just a string bean. A _short _string bean."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

In a fit of anger, Beast Boy marched over to the kitchen counter, and grabbing his conveniently already cooked tofu, and attempted to run back over to Cyborg. Unfortunately, he never got that far. Half way to Cyborg, Beast Boy tripped. Over what? Simple; himself. And the tofu went flying into the air, landed _splat _on Cyborg's masculine face.

Cyborg angrily wiped the tofu off with the back of his hand, squinting he added, "Oh it's on, its _on._"

---

_Sunday 11:57 AM_

Fifteen minutes later, the Ops Room of Titan's Tower was not recognizable. Breakfast meats coated the carpeting, while Beast Boy's gooey tofu stuck to the ceiling.

The two titans themselves were as covered as the rest off the room, and in desperate need of a shower.

Cyborg and Beast Boy paused, suddenly both out of ammo, and looked around the room, suddenly aware of the huge mess they had made.

"Damn," Cyborg said, echoing both his and Beast Boy's thoughts perfectly.

"So…" Beast Boy trailed off, "This is all Robin's fault, right? Because he… uh… decided to try and fix breakfast."

Cyborg nodded, quickly and continually, in agreement, "But he messed up _terribly._"

"And we tried to stop him-"

"But he wouldn't let us."

"I mean, he was just being his normal stubborn ass self."

The two Titan's were quiet for a moment.

"Think anyone will buy it?" Beast Boy asked.

"No way in hell."

Both Titan's sighed.

The doors to the Ops Room abruptly slid open as Raven entered the room. Barely giving it a glance, Raven instructed the two, "Go get a mop and clean it up before Robin's up."

Walking over to the kitchen's counter and getting her tea, Raven hid a smirk. She would never admit it, but secretly, Cyborg and Beast Boy's antics brought a little joy to her life.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy, muttering to himself, walked over to the supply closet. Opening the door, Beast Boy saw a sight that would give him blackmail for _years._

Robin was sitting up straight, on top of a crate of latex gloves. Starfire was half standing half kneeling, and her head was on Robin's shoulder, for support. Starfire's arms were wrapped tightly around the Boy Wonder's neck. And _his_ hands were wedged in a certain somebody's bra.

Beast Boy hastily grabbed the mop that was leaning against the wall. He shut the door and turned out to face the awaiting Titans, making sure to keep the door locked.

Holding up the mop, Beast Boy simply proclaimed, "I got the mop."


End file.
